Abstract Component A: Core Surveillance Nevada Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS): RFA-DP-16- 001 Abstract Existing data suggests that Nevada?s maternal and infant health outcomes are unfavorable compared to the healthy people 2020 benchmarks. Datasets such as vital records provide limited data to explore the associated risk factors to these outcomes. Nevada does not have a comprehensive system to monitor changes and trends to guide program activities, health policy, and resource allocation. A population-based surveillance such as PRAMS will enable our state to develop and implement surveillance activities of high scientific quality on selected maternal attitudes, behaviors and experiences that occur before, during, and after pregnancy. Nevada PRAMS data will help to understand the reasons for not breastfeeding, and determine the prevalence of domestic/intimate partner violence, postpartum depression, and contraceptive use. PRAMS data will be used to inform programs and improve systems of care for mothers and children.